The Last DJ
| recorded = 2001–2002 | venue = | studio = Cello Studios, Hollywood, California | genre = Heartland rock | length = | label = Warner Bros. | producer = | prev_title = Anthology: Through the Years | prev_year = 2000 | next_title = The Live Anthology | next_year = 2009 }} | rev1 = AllMusic | rev1Score = | rev2 = Robert Christgau | rev2score = C+ | rev3 = Entertainment Weekly | rev3Score = A– | rev4 = ''Kludge | rev4Score = 9/10 | rev5 = Los Angeles Times | rev5Score = | rev6 = ''PopMatters | rev6Score = | rev7 = Q | rev7Score = | rev8 = Rolling Stone | rev8Score = | rev9 = ''Stylus Magazine | rev9Score = D– | rev10 = Uncut | rev10Score = }} The Last DJ is the eleventh studio album by American rock band Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers. The title track, "Money Becomes King," "Joe" and "Can't Stop the Sun" are all sharp attacks on the greediness of the music industry. A "limited edition" digipack version of the album was also released, including a DVD of music videos and other footage shot during the album's production. The album reached #9 on the ''Billboard'' 200 aided by the single "The Last DJ" which hit #22 on Billboard's Mainstream Rock Tracks in 2002. As of 2010, The Last DJ had sold 353,000 copies in the United States, according to Nielsen SoundScan.McKnight, Connor. "Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers Announce New Album, Tour". billboard.com. February 25, 2010. In an episode of The Simpsons entitled "How I Spent My Strummer Vacation", Homer receives instructions in song-writing lessons from Tom Petty himself, and in the original airing the track "The Last DJ" can be heard playing over the radio in the final scene. The song was changed for syndication. The song "Dreamville" is played at the end of the DVD that was released to commemorate the 2002 Anaheim Angels' World Series win. The album also marks the return of original Heartbreaker Ron Blair on bass guitar, replacing his own replacement, the ailing Howie Epstein. His return was late in the recording process, however, and Petty and Campbell contribute most of the bass work themselves. Track listing All songs written by Tom Petty except where noted. # "The Last DJ" – 3:48 # "Money Becomes King" – 5:10 # "Dreamville" – 3:46 # "Joe" – 3:15 # "When a Kid Goes Bad" – 4:56 # "Like a Diamond" – 4:32 # "Lost Children" – 4:28 # "Blue Sunday" (Petty, Mike Campbell) – 2:56 # "You and Me" – 3:10 # "The Man Who Loves Women" – 2:53 # "Have Love Will Travel" – 4:05 # "Can't Stop the Sun" (Petty, Campbell) – 4:59 Personnel Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers *Tom Petty – guitars, vocals, piano, ukulele, bass guitar on "The Last DJ," "Money Becomes King," "Joe," "Like a Diamond," "Blue Sunday," "You and Me" and "Have Love Will Travel" *Mike Campbell – guitars, bass guitar on "Dreamville", "When a Kid Goes Bad", and "The Man Who Loves Women" *Benmont Tench – piano, organ, various keyboards *Scott Thurston – guitar, lap steel guitar, ukulele, background vocals *Steve Ferrone – drums *Ron Blair – bass guitar on "Lost Children" and "Can't Stop the Sun" Additional personnel *Lenny Castro – percussion *Lindsey Buckingham – background vocals on "The Man Who Loves Women" *Jon Brion – orchestration, conductor *Jim Scott and Richard Dodd – recording engineering *Ryan Hewitt – assistant engineering *Ed Thacker – additional engineering *Steve McGrath – demo engineering References External links * Category:Tom Petty albums Category:2002 albums Category:Albums produced by Tom Petty Category:Albums produced by George Drakoulias Category:Warner Bros. Records albums